Performing vehicle network diagnostics can be costly due to the equipment typically required. In addition, vehicle network diagnostic methods typically require some type of training on the part of the tester. For example, one method of performing vehicle network diagnostics includes using a voltage meter to measure bus voltage. This method involves physical connection of a digital volt ohm meter (DVOM), by an operator, to pins on a vehicle's data link connector (DLC) or OBDII. This process takes time to execute. Further, on an active controller area network (CAN) bus, this process can be difficult because the CAN signals may interfere with the measurements.
Other methods include using an oscilloscope to evaluate waveforms, which requires training, and an ohm meter to measure resistance; however, the vehicle must be off in order to do so.
What is desired, therefore, is a way to conduct low-cost and simplified vehicle network diagnostics.